An organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL”) display device has light-emitting elements provided in each separate pixel and displays an image by individually controlling the emission of light. Each of the light-emitting elements is structured such that a layer containing an organic EL material (such a layer being hereinafter also referred to as “light-emitting layer”) is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes one of which is an anode and the other of which is a cathode. The injection of electrons into the light-emitting layer through the cathode and the injection of holes into the light-emitting layer through the anode cause the electrons and the holes to recombine with each other. This discharges excess energy that excites luminescent molecules in the light-emitting layer, and then the luminescent molecules are deexcited to emit light.
A mainstream structure of an organic EL display device is such that the anode of each of the light-emitting elements is provided as a pixel electrode for each pixel, and the cathodes are provided, for example, across the plurality of pixels as a common electrode to which a common potential is applied. The organic EL display device controls the emission of light from the pixels by applying the potential of the pixel electrode for each pixel with respect to the potential of the common electrode. The organic EL display device displays an image by causing the light from the pixels to exit through a counter substrate.
In such a structure, when light incident from outside penetrates into a panel through the counter substrate, the extraneous light is reflected by the reflecting electrodes of the pixels. Such reflections of the extraneous light undesirably make it difficult to view a display image.
Disclosed to address such a problem are a structure in which a circularly polarizing plate is bonded to a substrate to prevent reflections of extraneous light and a structure in which a reflecting member (reflective polarizing plate) is disposed on a side of a display surface that faces a light-emitting element (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-100789).